Digimon Tamers: Promesas
by Inuka7
Summary: Después del regreso de los Digimons al Mundo Digital, los que fueran niños elegidos intentan continuar con sus vidas. Sin embargo Ruki parece ser la única incapaz de seguir adelante volviendo a ser quien era antes de conocer a sus amigos.
1. Promesas

**La historia se sitúa en el periodo comprendido entre el final de Digimon Tamers y cuando Takato encuentra una nueva entrada al mundo digital en la cueva donde escondía a Guilmon que en la serie no se especifica exactamente cuanto es y que yo haré comprender en mi fic, unos cuantos meses, para así poder desenvolver con mayor realismo la historia. Y ahora, a leer:**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon y los demás Digimons regresaran al mundo digital.

La vida para los niños elegidos volvía a ser la misma que antes, aunque tenían gravados en sus corazones los recuerdos de sus Digimon y no perdían la esperanza de volver a verlos.

- Señorita Makino, ¿podría ponerse en pie y dar la solución al ejercicio por favor?- preguntó gentilmente el profesor. Ruki se puso en pie y contestó con seguridad. En verdad Ruki era quien más preocupaba a todos sus amigos. Ciertamente había vuelto a ser la de antes. Ahora que ya no luchaban juntos y como por otra parte asistía a una escuela femenina, Takato y Henry apenas la veían.

La Reina Digimon los esquivaba continuamente y jamás quedaba con ellos cuando se reunían a jugar en batallas de cartas Digimon.

Tras contestar correctamente Ruki se sentó. Tenía mucho que hacer aquella tarde. No pararía hasta conseguir su objetivo.

- Oye Henry… ¿Has hablado con Ruki últimamente?-preguntó Takato a su amigo a la salida del colegio. Takato ya no llevaba sus acostumbradas gafas sobre la cabeza, sino que las había guardado como un recuerdo más de sus increíbles aventuras.

- Pues no Takato…Desde antes de ayer que me lo volviste a preguntar no, no he hablado con ella.- Henry suspiró. Ninguno entendía el comportamiento de la Tamer. Ellos creían firmemente en que eran amigos. Pero así, por las buenas, en cuanto los Digimons regresaron a su mundo, Ruki también volvió al suyo particular. A esa faceta fría y orgullosa que la caracterizaba.

Todos habían madurado. Incluso Takato ya no se veía tan inocente. A pesar de lo mucho que quería el chico a Guilmon, había aceptado su marcha con madurez y resignación. Se esforzaba por disfrutar de una vida normal. ¡Todos lo hacían! Todos menos Ruki

- Me gustaría verla. Ya ha pasado más de dos meses y únicamente nos la hemos cruzado en un par de ocasiones.- Takato hablaba con pesar. Para el chico la amistad y el valor siempre habían representado sus máximos ideales y Ruki no estaba siendo ni muy amistosa y tampoco demasiado valiente.

- No cabe duda de que está ocultando sus sentimientos. Debe de extrañar muchísimo a Renamon.- respondió Henry.

- ¡Y yo también hecho mucho de menos a Guilmon! ¡Y tú a Terriermon! ¡Y sin embargo seguimos adelante! ¿Por qué Ruki no?- terminó Takato en un susurro.

- Vete a su escuela. Ruki termina más tarde que nosotros.- sugirió Henry.-Hoy hemos quedado en el parque todos juntos, sería bueno que Ruki viniese.

- ¿Y por que tengo que ir yo?- se sonrojó Takato.- No quiero tener que pasar por la negativa yo solo.-se quejó.

- Si ya piensas que vas a perder no ganarás nada. Si has decidido ir a buscarla nos separamos aquí. Tienes que tomar esa calle.- Henry miró burlón a su amigo. Estaba claro que por mucho que Takato hubiese madurado Ruki siempre le intimidaría. Desde luego su tipo de chica era alguien como Juri. Tranquila, amable y risueña. No obstante Takato todavía no se había atrevido a dar el paso, a pesar de que desde que Takato la había salvado, Juri se mostraba muy atenta con él.

- Está bien. Voy a hablar con ella. Nos vemos luego.- Takato se despidió de su amigo agitando la mano y tomó la dirección indicada. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que se iba incrementando a cada paso que daba hacia la escuela de Ruki.

"_-Maldita sea".-_pensó Takato_.- "Tengo que conseguir que Ruki regrese con nosotros. Extraño a Guilmon, pero por culpa de lo que hace también la extraño a ella. Ruki, te echo de menos. Por favor, no me abandones."_

Takato sacudió la cabeza nervioso_. "No nos abandones" _Si. Eso era lo que había querido pensar.

En seguida vislumbró la escuela de Ruki. Llegaba justo a tiempo, porque un montón de chicas de uniforme salían por la puerta y por un momento se preguntó si Ruki no se habría marchado ya.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Estaba quizás más alta, y a Takato se le hizo extraño contemplar sus largas piernas cubiertas únicamente por la falda de su uniforme, y no con el acostumbrado vaquero que Ruki usaba siempre. Llevaba el cabello recogido con su típica coleta alta y se veían fría y distante, pero también infinitamente hermosa.

Por un momento Takato olvidó dónde se encontraba y que había ido a hacer allí. Solo quería contemplar la bella figura de la que había sido una de sus mejores amigos hasta entonces. De pronto la mirada de Ruki se cruzó con la suya y Takato puso los pies en la Tierra. Levantó la mano a modo de saludo y se acercó rápidamente a Ruki, temiendo que la chica se marchase al haberlo visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Takato?- preguntó seriamente Ruki, mirando directamente a su amigo, que la contemplaba con tristeza.

- Hace mucho que no te vemos Ruki. Solo quería saludarte.- contestó Takato compungido ante la frialdad de su amiga que ni siquiera le había dedicado un misero "hola".

- Bueno. Pues ya está. Ahora tengo que irme.- la Tamer comenzó a andar con rapidez haciendo oídos sordos a los cuchicheos de sus compañeras que miraban asombradas al chico que corría detrás de Ruki, la callada y difícil Ruki.

-¡Ruki espera! ¡Oh vamos Ruki! ¡Ruki! ¡RUKI!- chilló Takato harto por el mutismo de la chica.

-¡Basta! ¡Me vas a gastar el nombre!- gritó también con furia ella.- ¡Déjame en paz Takato!- airada continuó sin mirar al que fuera su amigo a la cara. De pronto se detuvo al sentir como un par de cálidas manos tomaban suavemente la suya.

- Ruki…-musitó Takato.- No se que te sucede pero… Déjame ayudarte. No quiero verte así. Nosotros éramos amigos. Somos amigos. Se que echas de menos a Renamon pero…- los ojos de Ruki que se habían suavizado ante las palabras de Takato volvieron a chispear cuando el chico pronunció el nombre de la que había sido su Digimon. Rápidamente se soltó del agarre del chico y le dirigió unas duras palabras:

- Vete Takato. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver. Una vez fuimos compañeros pero ahora ya no queda nada de eso. ¡No te necesito para nada!- Ruki cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras. No quería ver el dolor en los ojos de Takato. Sin dar tiempo al chico a responder salió huyendo de allí. Escapando del pasado que tanto daño le causaba.

- Ruki…- murmuró Takato bajando la cabeza para intentar contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te recuperaré Ruki!-. Un par de chicas se rieron ante la afirmación de Takato a quien la determinación le hizo secarse las lágrimas y mostrar una gran sonrisa. Sonrojado pero repuesto del duro golpe asestado por Ruki y con el firme deseo de traerla de nuevo al lado de todos los que una vez habían sido entrenadores Digimon se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a sus amigos. Necesitaría su ayuda para convencer a esa testaruda pero no cabía duda de que lo lograrían. –_"Es una promesa Ruki Makino y no podrás evitar que la cumpla"_

Ruki se detuvo a tomar aire cuando estuvo segura de que Takato no la alcanzaría. Agotada por la carrera se sentó en el banco de un parque cercano a aclarar sus ideas.

"-_Ese idiota de Takato… Siempre se le ocurre cada cosa. Jamás podrá dejar de ser un niño. Las cosas ya no son como antes. Fueron nuestros Digimons quienes nos unieron, sino jamás nos habríamos conocido. ¿Por qué cambiar lo que debía ser así"-_ Ruki abrió despacio su cartera y con cuidado sacó un objeto. Era su D-Arc. De un bolsillo Ruki extrajo su carta azul. –_"No me importa lo que me cueste. Te encontraré Renamon. Os encontraré a todos. Lo prometo"_

**Fiiiin… Del primer capítulo. No me pregunten de dónde vino esto. Simplemente tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Digimon Tamers. ¡Fue mi saga preferida! **

**Bueno: Dos promesas. La de Takato a Ruki y la de esta última a sus Digimons. ¿Podrán cumplirlas? ¿Qué sentimientos esconden nuestros protagonistas? (Que obvio son Ruki y Takato ^^) Pronto, muy pronto: ¡Las respuesta!**

**Un saludo =)**

**Ah! Para los que no lo sepan Ruki Makino es el nombre original de Rika siempre la he llamado Rika, pero aquí me dio por ponerle Ruki jeje. Por otra parte el de Henry es JianLiang Lee, aunque prefiero llamarlo Henry. xP Takato es Takato jejeje**

**En cursiva se muestran los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Mata ne!**


	2. Doce y Veintitrés

**Un nuevo capitulo, más largo y espero que os guste más también jeje. No hay acción directa entre Ruki y Takato, pero una bonita escena os espera si sois capaces de leer hasta el final. Ánimo y gracias:**

Takato golpeó la almohada de su cama para adaptarla mejor y se recostó sobre ella. Decididamente había tenido días mejores: Había discutido con Ruki, no había tenido una conversación demasiado buena con sus amigos y para colmo su madre lo había regañado por llegar tarde. El chico suspiró recordando lo desagradable que se había vuelto la charla con los chicos en el parque. Contaba con que ellos comprendiesen sus sentimientos, pero no había sido así:

**Flashback**

Takato llegó al parque sin aliento y con los ojos aun enrojecidos por la discusión con Ruki. Sentados alrededor de una mesa de picnic se encontraban Henry, Kenta, Hirokazu, Juri, y la pequeña Suzie. Ryo, El Rey de los Digimons, se encontraba de nuevo ausente, esta vez en el extranjero con sus padres quienes temían perderlo de vista, cosa ciertamente comprensible.

Antes de que los chicos comenzasen a repartir las cartas Takato habló claramente:

-He hablado con Ruki.- afirmó seriamente. Las expresiones que siguieron a esa frase fueron muy variadas. Henry sonrió levemente mientras observaba las cartas extendidas en la mesa, Kenta y Hirokazu se miraron entre ellos con asombro y Juri desvió su mirada antes posada con devoción en los ojos de Takato. Por su parte Suzie comenzó a dar palmas.

- ¡Viva, viva! ¿Va a venir Ruki-chan a jugar con nosotros?- exclamó la pequeña feliz mirando con ojos brillantes a Takato.

- Me temo que no Suzie. Ruki no pasa por su mejor momento.- Takato se dirigió a los demás.- Chicos, necesito que me ayudéis. Quiero que Ruki vuelva con nosotros. No se porque se ha distanciado así… ¡Somos sus amigos!- exclamó el chico ferozmente. Sus compañeros se miraron entre si y finalmente fue Kenta quien tomó la palabra.

- Pero Takato… Es Ruki… ¡Ruki! Es imposible hacerla entrar en razón. Si no quiere estar con nosotros seguramente sus motivos tendrá.- concluyó el chico mirando tristemente a Takato.

- ¡Kenta tiene razón Takato!- terció Kazu.- Ya sabes como es, siempre perfecta y dándoselas de maravillosa, aun cuando Ryo es mucho mejor que ella. Seguramente nos considera inferiores y ahora que ya no están nuestros Digimon de por medio ya pasa de juntarse con nosotros.- El chico concluyó su parrafada muy ufano, aunque bajó la mirada al ver los ojos de Takato llenos de furia ante sus palabras.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ruki cambió! Antes era así pero luego nos aceptó como sus amigos y salvó nuestras vidas en muchas ocasiones. Nadie que no sienta verdadera amistad haría eso.- contestó Takato comenzando a enfadarse. Tal vez si seguía siendo un inocente después de todo. Confiaba ciegamente en que en cuanto les contase a sus amigos lo sucedido; entre todos pensarían algo loco, o disparatado: "El plan de recuperación de Ruki Makino" por ejemplo, o lo que fuese. Pero no se esperaba esta reacción. Kazu siempre había picado mucho a Ruki y ella lo había humillado en varias ocasiones pero pensaba que todo eso había quedado atrás.

- Takato…- la voz suave de Juri se entremezcló en la discusión.- Yo aprecio muchísimo a Ruki. Ella me ayudó a ser una buena Tamer, a ser fuerte y valiente…-

-¡Lo veis!- chilló Takato orgulloso de que al menos alguien reaccionara a su favor.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Pero?

-¿Pero?

-¿Pero?

-¿PERO?

- Pero no creo que debamos hacer nada.- susurró Juri mirando al suelo. No se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de Takato.- Cuando murió Leomon me sentía tan vacía que nada podía animarme ni consolarme…-

-¿Y no fuimos nosotros quienes te dimos fuerzas para luchar?- preguntó Takato ansioso.

- Si… Es cierto. Pero Ruki es una chica fuerte y lo tomará como compasión y eso la hará sentirse peor. A veces es bueno dejar un tiempo a solas a las personas, especialmente a las chicas. A veces tenemos que pensar con tranquilidad, chillar, reír o llorar… solas.- concluyó Juri sabiamente. Verdaderamente se sentía muy mal puesto que no quería abandonar a Ruki, e interiormente se propuso intentar acercarse a ella, pero no deseaba que Takato lo hiciese. Por fin había descubierto sus sentimientos por el chico y estaba convencida de que este había sentido algo por ella no hacía mucho. Temía que si ahora se obsesionaba con Ruki sus sentimientos por ella se desvaneciesen. Se sentía muy inferior a la Tamer pelirroja. Esta era fuerte, independiente y segura de si misma. Jamás podría igualarla. No quería perder lo único que por el momento ella podría tener y Ruki no: El amor de Takato.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado sus sentimientos por el chico? Se imaginaba que desde el día en que la salvó del D-Reaper, en la última gran batalla. Al sentir los brazos de Takato sujetándola y su cálida mirada diciéndole que no tenía nada que temer su corazón dio un vuelco incluso encontrándose donde se encontraba. Y al abrazar al chico quiso no soltarlo nunca. Quería a Takato. Le quería y no podía perderlo. No soportaría otro abandono más: Su madre, su compañero Leomon, su amiga Ruki y… ¿su amor Takato? ¡No! No podía dejar que sucediese.

-_"Perdón Ruki. Prometo intentar ayudarte porque en verdad te aprecio y deseo que sigamos siendo amigas, pero no puedo dejar que sea Takato quien lo haga. Le quiero demasiado"- _pensó Juri. La voz de Henry la hizo regresar a la conversación.

- De todas formas dudo mucho que Ruki esté llorando desesperada por los rincones. Conociéndola es muy probable que esté tramando algo.- habló Henry colocando sus dedos índice y corazón sobre su frente mientras pensaba.

- ¡Entonces debería contar con nosotros!- exclamó Takato.

- Sigues siendo un iluso Takato… Ella se cree superior a nosotros y no contará con nuestra ayuda aunque la necesite.- dijo Kazu mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué le había dado a Takato con Ruki? De acuerdo que todos habían estado muy unidos pero en esos dos meses todos habían intentado hacer contacto con ella y la chica los había ignorado olímpicamente. Si estaba sola era culpa suya.

- Ahhh…-suspiró Kenta.- Si al menos Ryo estuviese aquí. Él es la persona más parecida a ella después de todo. Seguramente sería capaz de entenderla. Están hechos el uno para el otro.-

Las palabras de Kenta provocaron un destello de dolor en las entrañas de Takato. ¿Qué Ryo y Ruki estaban hechos el uno para el otro? ¡Pero si ella no lo soportaba! Aunque claro… Ruki no era quien admitía sus emociones. Bien podía estar enamorada del Tamer y ocultarlo por vergüenza pues si era cierto que aun no superaba el hecho de que el chico la hubiese vencido en el torneo internacional que ambos disputaron juntos. La sola idea torturó a Takato como si una serpiente se hubiese introducido en su cuerpo y estuviese bailando el hula-hula en su interior.

- ¿Vamos a jugar de una vez?- preguntó con impaciencia Suzie que se había mantenido silenciosa hasta el momento.

- Si… Vamos.- contestó rápidamente Henry repartiendo las cartas. Takato se puso en pie y haciendo una mueca agregó que prefería dejar el juego para otro día y que se iba a casa.

Juri se ofreció amablemente a acompañarle pero Takato se negó con delicadeza. Necesitaba estar solo y analizar tanto la situación como sus sentimientos.

Tras un buen rato andando se detuvo ante un supermercado y sintiendo sus tripas rugir entró a comprar algo al tiempo que pensaba en sus asuntos.

-_"Jamás pensé que recibiría unas respuestas así de mis amigos. ¿Tan poco les importa Ruki? ¿O acaso soy yo que me obsesiono con eso de la amistad y esas cosas y en el fondo Ruki solo necesita tiempo? Pero me duele realmente que no intente apoyarse en nosotros. Se que ella no es como Juri pero creía que confiaba en Henry y en mi. Creía que confiaba en mi"-_ Tras pagar un zumo de melocotón y uva y un bollo de jamón Takato se sentó en unas escaleras próximas a un parque para continuar reflexionando mientras comía.

_-"Y si es verdad que Ruki está planeando algo… ¡Entonces me fastidia aun más que no cuente conmigo! __Ruki… ¿Qué diantres pasará por tu cabeza en estos instantes? __Me siento tan débil e idiota. Después de tantas duras batallas al final he acabado vencido por tu dureza. ¡Y duele tanto! No entiendo por que me siento así. Pero no quiero perderte Ruki. Guilmon… Ojala estuvieses aquí amigo. A ti también te echo mucho de menos. _Espero que te encuentres bien. Se que os cuidareis unos a otros… Pero intenta no enfadar a Renamon… Se le ha pegado el carácter de Ruki…"- Sin darse cuenta Takato había comenzado a hablar en voz alta. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso iba a estar llorando todo el tiempo? ¡Seguía siendo un crío!

Comenzó a llover con una gran intensidad. Llevaba haciendo mal tiempo todo el día. Genial. Un final perfecto para un día perfecto. La lluvia se mezcló con sus lágrimas y Takato no hizo ademán por moverse. Permitió que las gotas de agua penetrasen una tras otra su ropa hasta empaparlo por completo. Por un instante dejó que su mente le mostrase lo que deseaba ver. A su lado estaba Guilmon, empleando una gran hoja por paraguas contemplándolo tristemente… De pronto el cielo comenzaba a despejarse y el sol brillaba de nuevo. Al girarse veía a Terriermon y Renamon y las manos de Henry y Ruki tendidas hacia él, mientras sus amigos llegaban y lanzaban sus paraguas al aire, celebrando el buen tiempo y que estaban todos juntos para disfrutarlo. El brillo de un relámpago lo sacó de su ensoñación. Continuaba lloviendo y cada vez con más fuerza. Lentamente Takato se puso en pie y comenzó a andar para detenerse a solo unos pasos de las escaleras. Sin poderlo evitar se dio la vuelta como si esperase ver a Henry, Ruki y sus Digimons ofreciéndole las manos. Recordándole que siempre iban a estar ahí. Pero no había nada.

Llegó tarde y empapado a su casa, ganándose una buena reprimenda por parte de su madre, quien no obstante se contuvo al ver el estado de ánimo de su hijo. Takato apenas probó bocado de la cena y subió pronto a su cuarto para acostarse.

**Fin del Flashback**

Golpeando la almohada para amoldarla mejor Takato hizo balance de ese día considerando que este había minado gran parte de su espíritu positivo y pensando que ojala al día siguiente su madre le preparase un delicioso desayuno que le ayudase a mantener la moral alta. Presentía que vendrían días más duros, y necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarlos. Eran ya las doce y veintitrés y mañana tenía clase, así que cerró los ojos rindiéndose al sueño.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue para Ruki, preguntándose que estaría haciendo y si, por algún casual, pensaría tanto en él como él en ella.

Lo cierto es que Ruki Makino solo pensaba y maldecía interiormente a la tormenta que entorpecía sobremanera su conexión a Internet. En la ventana de chat que Ruki tenía abierta podía leerse lo siguiente:

Crees q podrás conseguirlo? 20:15

No lo se, pero pienso intentarlo. 20:18

Podría ser peligroso! 20:19

Ya. 20:21

Ya? Si hasta ahora no ha funcionado quizás deberías abandonar. 20:25

No lo haré. Pienso intentarlo hasta q funcione. 20:29

Tendrás q venir. Puedes? 20:32

Si.. Algo se me ocurrirá. 20:33

De acuerdo… Este fin de semana te viene bien? 20:35

Si. Cuanto antes mejor. 20:41

Está bien. Me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo. 20:43

Gracias. 20:45

Comprendo como te sientes. 20:47

Hay tormenta y me falla la conexión… Te llamaré mañana dándote los datos. 20:55

Vale. Nos vemos. 20:58

Ok. Nos vemos 21:00

Ruki cerró la sesión, limpió el historial y eliminó algunas cookies del equipo del ciber-café 24 horas donde se encontraba. Ese chico era muy listo. Le había enseñado perfectamente lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser los datos que se quedaban por ahí abandonados. Solo esperaba que su inteligencia no le fallase en el momento clave. Lo que se traían entre manos era muy arriesgado y a Ruki le había llevado semanas contactar con él, explicarle quien era y conseguir que la ayudase.

Ruki miró su reloj y suspiró… Ya eran casi las nueve y cuarto y en su casa servían la cena a las nueve. Tomando sus cosas salió del local con calma. Ya llegaba tarde, así que no le apetecía echarse a correr. Ni siquiera había pasado por casa esa tarde y aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela. La intensa lluvia la pilló sin paraguas y cuando un enorme rayo surcó el cielo decidió que tal vez si era mejor apurarse un poco. Apretando el paso llegó bastante tarde a su casa teniendo que escuchar una regañina de su preocupada abuela que se quejó porque ahora se le había quedado la cena fría. Tras quitarse el uniforme empapado Ruki comió con desgana su cena y una vez en su cuarto realizó con velocidad su tarea escolar que consistía en un par de simples ejercicios de matemáticas. Al terminar contempló de nuevo su D-Arc y la carta azul que poseía. Aun no sabía como iba a engañar a su familia para salir de la ciudad, pero era importante que pensase en algo y pronto. Por un momento le pareció que tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a sus compañeros pero en seguida descartó la idea. Esos últimos meses había estado tan concentrada en su misión que los había ignorado en múltiples ocasiones. Además, si todo se iba al traste era mejor que ellos no se enterasen… No quería que volviesen a pasarlo mal sin motivo. Ella era diferente. Podría resistirlo. O al menos eso había creído hasta esa tarde, cuando Takato se presentó por sorpresa en su colegio. Las palabras que le había dirigido fueron muy duras y estaban llenas de una crueldad que verdaderamente Ruki no sentía, pero no podía dejar que el buenazo de Takato entorpeciese sus planes. Todo aquello debía llevarse con la máxima velocidad y sangre fría posibles, y Takato siempre con sus sentimientos por delante, como aquella tarde, no era el más indicado.

Ruki se metió en la cama. Se sentía agotada, y aun tendría días mucho más duros por delante. El recuerdo de las manos de Takato agarrando la suya la sacudió en cuanto cerró los ojos. ¿Qué hacía pensando en él ahora? Abrió de nuevo los ojos frunciendo el ceño y miró el reloj: Eran las doce y veintitrés y no conseguía dormirse a pesar de estar tan cansada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Takato estaría pensando tanto en ella como ella pensaba en él. Ahuecando la almohada con un golpe cerró los ojos con la firme intención de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y dormirse de una buena vez. Que ya era hora.

**Notas de la autora: (Espero que no os aburran mucho ^^)**

**Bueeeeno! Y otro capitulito que se acaba pero pronto: ¡Más y mejor! Imagino que ya os tendréis una idea de que tiene en mente Ruki, pero ni os imagináis como lo va a poner en práctica ujujuju (sinceramente, ni yo lo se todavía… shhhh ^^) En cuanto a Takato… Bueno… ¿Creéis que me he pasado haciéndolo lloriquear tanto? Con el paso de los capítulos va a madurar pero madurar de verdad, no obstante por el momento aun sigue siendo un niño sensible aunque más valiente… Por otro lado… Siii… Creo que me he pasado un poco con Kazu… El verdaderamente no diría eso de Ruki… Pero claro, necesitaba motivos para que no fuesen a por ella y bueno… Pensad que en verdad si que es normal que se encuentren cabreados… En esos dos meses han intentado contactar con Riku un montón de veces y ella ha pasado totalmente… Peeero, es que estaba muy ocupada ujujujujuju En cuanto a Juri… Bueeno… No creo que haya quedado con pinta de mala no? Osea, sigue preocupandose por Ruki y va a intentar acercarse a ella, simplemente no quiere que lo haga Takato. ¡No es que se lo vaya a prohibir claro, pero si puede evitarlo!**

**Por otra parte… Lo se… ¡Takato está obsesionado con la amistad! Mientras escribía no paraba de pensar, oh dios, ¿es cosa mía o este chico menciona las palabras amigos/compañeros/amistad/unidos y una larga lista de sinónimos cada 2 frases? Y lo peor es que el propio Takato aun no está preparado para descubrirse a si mismo: Llegará un momento en el fic en donde tenga que analizar sus sentimientos por Ruki y Juri y aunque parezca que Ruki va ganando…¡no os confiéis!=) porque el chico también tiene sentimientos por Juri… Simplemente el problema con Ruki está monopolizando sus pensamientos últimamente… (tranquis… no podría haceros eso… ya sabéis que se quedará con… Henry! xPxP *es broma eh! ^^*)**

**Bueno… Intentando ponerme seria quisiera preguntaros primero vuestra opinión:**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la escena en dónde Takato se imagina a sus amigos tendiéndole la mano? ¿La reconocéis? … SIII! Es una de las escenas del ending… xP No se porque pero me pareció que le venía que ni pintada. ¿Qué creéis? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Por otra parte… ¿Habéis visto el paralelismo entre Takato y Ruki a la hora de irse a dormir? Lo de la hora ya me ha parecido quizás un poco más exagerado pero bueno… ¿Esas cosas pueden suceder no? Y creo que ha quedado bastante tierno… Y vamos, que como va a pasar algún tiempo hasta que veamos algún acercamiento físico entre algunos de los personajes, esta es la unica forma disponible para hacer hermosamente dulzón y empalagoso el fic… jajajaja…. Bueno… ¿Os ha gustado o… quita quita, nunca jamás escenas como esa?**

**En fiiiin…. Por último pero no menos importante, agradecer a**

**Haruka- Evans28**

**lucylucky**

**prudence-rika**

**vuestros reviews. Sencillamente no tenía muchas esperanzas puesto que Digimon Tamers es una serie ya un poco antigua, (yo la veía cuando solo era una cria jaja), tampoco es que la saga 03 sea de las más populares (siempre lo has sido la 01 y la 02, aunque a mi la 03 me gustó muchisimo… rompió los moldes con las anteriores aunque conservando el estilo… la 04 la vi, aunque ya no me entusiasmó tanto. Yo soy: 03,01,02,04 jejeje) y claro, que no hay muchos fics de la pareja Ruki/Takato. Por tanto no sabeis la ilusión que me ha hecho leer vuestros reviews y tan pronto! Os juro que me han motivado muchisimo y me he puesto a escribir como una posesa para subir este capítulo cuanto antes. ¡Espero poder mantener el ritmo jaja!**

**De verdad, muchísimas gracias por esos mensajes tan reconfortantes. Me siento muy feliz! Perdonad por estas notas de autora tan largas…. Jejeje… Nos leemos pronto! Muchas gracias! Besos y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. =)**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
